Phoenix From the Ashes
by wizardgrl09
Summary: The Jewel is complete. Some time after Naraku, Inuyasha dies and Kagome is left to deal with this overwhelming grief. Can Kagome deal with grief and her growing powers? InuKag, Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't think that I own these characters. Their existence can be traced back to Ms. Rumiko Takehashi.

Phoenix from the Ashes

By: wizardgrl09

Chapter 1:The Grief

Kagome sat at her desk, looking at her pictures, which stared back at her. Moments frozen time, memories she shard with everyone she knew. Mom, Souta, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, InuYasha… She stopped at their wedding picture. They were both smiling happily at each other in blissful marriage. She sighed mournfully, and looked down into her lap. She got up and walked up to the full-length mirror. She was clad in black from head to toe. The only color on her body was the faint blue crescent moon on the right side of her neck, and the Shikon Jewel hanging from InuYasha's enchanted beads.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, and she felt the tears sting at her in her eyes. "I can't believe he's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Final Goodbye 

A small crowd was gathered around the coffin of InuYahsa Takehashi. It was black, and the only thing that stood out about it was the single white rose amongst the red. That one single white rose symbolized Kagome Takehashi's hopes and dreams. She will never love no one else the way she loved InuYasha. 5 years they've been together, no including the time spent looking for the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome, along with the others, sat there staring at the coffin while the priest stood and droned on about how InuYasha's life was cut short. Kagome only caught the last line of the priest's lengthy speech: "Even though it pains up to depart with our loved one, he will live on through his family."

As the mass of people said their final prayers and left, Kagome sat there in her chair, watching the foremen lower InuYasha's coffin into the six-foot deep hole. Kagome silently wept as she felt a familiar presence at her ankles. She looked down at Kilala. Her eyes were glossed over as if she had been crying. She picked Kilala up and said quietly "You've been crying, haven't you girl?"

"There's a thing you don't know about Kilala." Kagome raised her head and saw Sango standing there in a bleak knee-length dress. Kagome sniffed, and asked, "What's that?"

"She's emotionally connected to the people loves. And when something like this happens," Sango motioned to the coffin. "She responds." Sango looked at the coffin, which was being covered up by dirt. She walked up to Kagome and asked quietly "Do you want to come stay with me for while? Shippo would love to see you." She studied Kagome's face. Kagome nodded slowly. "Alright then, let's go. We have to wait until the reception's over." Kagome let Sango steer her to the car. All the while, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about this certain song by Evanescense.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own these characters. I just let them play in my imagination.

Chapter 3: Time to Start the Healing

After the reception, Kagome lay in the guest bedroom at Sango's house. She couldn't take all the "I'm sorry"'s and the "Time heals everything"s. She was surprised that Sesshomaru showed up with Rin. He only said two words to her and left: "Good Riddance."

'That bastard.' Kagome thought. She looked out the window into the dark storm clouds looming above the house. "Thanks for the mood setter," she said to herself and turned to face the wall. 'I'll never get over him.' Kagome thought and fell into a dreamless sleep.

2 months after InuYasha's funeral, Kagome was outside her dojo, smelling the cherry blossoms that bloomed early that spring. She was teaching karate to young boys and girls. 29 she was, and already she was a teacher, a _sensei._She still had a long way to go until she acquired her black belt, but she was getting there. She was outside on her patio listening to the radio, when she stopped in her tracks. The announcer was talking way too fast for her to understand, but suddenly she heard the opening verse to that certain song by Evanescence:

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone…"_

As the chorus played through Kagome's head, she was reduced to tears. She sat there in the middle of her dojo, crying her eyes out. A glowing barrier swirled around her. All of a sudden, her students hustled through the door. They stopped dead in their tracks, too afraid to go into the room, amazed at what they saw. As the song played on, Kagome's powers threatened the students.

_"You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light…"_

Kagome was still sitting there, crying, and her powers grew to a bright, blinding light.

_"But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…"_

Before Kagome could scream out his name in agony, a man with long silver hair ran through the students and tackled her.

The chorus was playing again, and Kagome passed out before she realized who saved her.

CLIFFIE!!!!! Hi, this is the author, wizardgrl09, and I am aiming for at least 10 reviews by now. Please R&R, and I can handle constructive criticism. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

When Kagome cane to, she was looking up at a cream-colored ceiling. She looked around and saw someone standing there with long silver hair. "InuYasha?" she asked weakly. "I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person." He turned around and Kagome saw that it was Luke, Sesshomaru's son. "Oh, I'm sorry." She replied and she turned on her left side. "I happened to be on my way to the mall when I heard you. I didn't know that you were a miko. I guess that is one of the many things that my father didn't tell me. Luke was a spitting image of his father, except for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. "You can leave when you're ready. Mother knows you're hear, but Father… he doesn't approve of my fondness for humans." And Luke left the room. Kagome heard him close the door, and she looked at her hands. "I haven't used my powers since…" she trailed off. She concentrated on her right hand and a ball of light slowly formed. She also felt a familiar feeling near her heart. She reached under her shirt and grabbed the Shikon Jewel. It was glowing a bright lilac-colored light. She let the ball of light fade away and she left the room.

It was nighttime when Kagome finally reached her apartment. She unlocked the door and looked in. her apartment was as dark and dank as the grave. She sighed and went to go take a shower.

With the hot water beating down her back, Kagome felt as if all her worries went down the drain. She stepped out of the shower, ready to fall in the bed and sleep forever. Before she slept, she looked at the jewel. It was glowing faintly, and it called out to the priestess in Kagome. It told her to use it for something good.

Kagome said one sentence "I wish that InuYasha was here with me." She took off the jewel, placed it on her bed table, and fell asleep.

Later that night, as the grave keeper was making his nightly rounds, he stopped at a gravestone. He checked it over cautiously. A quiet rumbling sound was coming from the ground where InuYasha Takehashi was buried. The greave keeper became more afraid when the rumbling sound began to grow. All of a sudden, a clawed fist broke up from the ground. The fist was followed by an elbow, a shoulder, then a head with hair as silver as the moon. InuYasha was half way out of the ground. The frightened grave keeper backed all the way up the other side of the gravesite, still watching in horror. InuYasha had only one leg still in the hole. He yanked his leg out and looked around. "Where am I?" He sniffed the air, and sniffed out the frightened grave keeper. He walked up to him, yanked him up by his collar and asked him "Who are you and where am I?" "How c-c-could you?" the grave keeper stammered. "Y-Y-You was dead!" InuYasha sighed, dropped the grave keeper, and stalked out of the graveyard.

CLIFFIE!!! I love them. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own! I borrow!!!!

Note: some of my chapter will have titles some won't I guess I didn't know what to call them

Chapter 5- The Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the alarm blaring in her ear. She shut it off and walked over to her dresser. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had tearstains running down her cheeks, and her usually cheery chocolate- brown eyes were dim and dull. Her skin didn't have that healthy glow to it and her hair was untidy and tangled. "Look at me. I really need this day." She looked at her calendar next to the mirror. Today was a Saturday, and Kagome wanted to pamper herself so she wouldn't look like she just walked out of the graveyard. Kagome walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Five minutes later, Kagome was soaking in the bath, listening to the commotion outside of her window. 'This is exactly what I needed' she thought. All of a sudden, she heard someone downstairs. She quietly stepped out of the tub, careful no to make a sound. As she wrapped a towel around herself tightly, she heard that someone walking around near the kitchen. Kagome tiptoed over to her closet, and grabbed her staff. She crept down the hall, jumped form around the corner, and attacked. Kagome swung the staff at the intruder's feet and tripped him. As she swung the staff over her head, the intruder tried to get up, but "WHACK!" A blow to the head knocked him out cold.

A few hours later, Kagome was tending to the head wounds that she inflicted on Miroku. He winced when she put antiseptic on it, and every time she scolded him. "Miroku, you should be more careful. I could've had arrows or… " "You could've have just blasted me away with out miko powers." Miroku retorted. "Oh. Luke told you about that." She started to look melancholy. "Now, don't be discouraged. You just discovered your miko powers. All you have to do is learn how to control them." Miroku said, trying to cheer her up. Kagome looked at up at him like something was nagging at her. "Oh, Sesshomaru doesn't know about your miko powers. He still thinks that you're just a powerless, worthless human burden."

As Miroku and Kagome got ready to go back through the well, Kagome's apprehension grew. She hasn't been back through the well in 3 years. Will she run into Kikyo? Was Kaedae still alive? Will she have to fight more now that the jewel is complete? She unconsciously clutched at the Jewel hanging around her neck. She barely noticed that the Jewel was lighter from the last time she held it. She looked out the window from the guest bedroom at her mom's house. She didn't even consider going to her room. "Tomorrow, I'll go. Better sooner than later."

InuYasha had been jumping around from building to building, visiting the places he associated with Kagome. On his way to Kagome's old house, he stopped at Sango's house. He stood at the front door, and he could hear Miroku and Sango, arguing as usual. He sighed and decided that he would tell Sango and Miroku first, before he went directly to Kagome. He briskly knocked at the door and he heard the knocking stop. "Who could be at the door at this time of night?" he heard Sango ask to herself. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hi." InuYasha said kind of awkwardly. Sango was still frozen when Miroku came around the corner. "Sango, who the hell is-" Miroku was cut off by the sight of InuYasha. Sango fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

Later that evening after the anger, crying, and explanations, all three of them were enjoying a hot cup of tea in the dining room. They were sitting there in silence, InuYasha tired of explaining, and the other two too dumfounded to speak anymore. Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "You can't see Kagome." Instantly, InuYasha was up and ready to pounce. Miroku, still keeping his composure, explained his remark. " you can't see her because she just discovered her miko powers… fully. And if mere thought of you can set her off, what do you think would happen if you show up at her doorstep saying 'Honey, I'm home.'" InuYasha slumped back down in his chair. He thought that seeing Kagome would be the first thing he would do. But now, as he thought of Kagome and her powers, staying away would be for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own InuYasha. I just let them play with my imagination.

Chapter 6- Miko-In-Training

Kagome woke up the next morning, sure of what she wanted to do on one hand, and on the other she wanted to stay home and wallow in her sorrow. But she didn't want her powers running wild inside of her; ready to pounce at the drop of a hat. She decided to at least be able to control her powers was better that curling up into a little ball.

Around 11, Kagome was standing at door of the little shrine that was sheltering the Bone Eater's Well. She walked in and stared at the well. Kagome could feel the pulsating jewel at the base of her throat. She inhaled and jumped in the well.

At Sango's house, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, and Sango were enduring a very uncomfortable breakfast. Breaking the news to Shippo was harder than InuYasha thought. He couldn't tell if Shippo was mad, or overly depressed. "Shippo, are you even going to talk to him?" Sango asked sweetly. Shippo just sat there, stabbing his oatmeal with his spoon. "You don't have to try anymore," InuYasha said. "It's obvious that he hates me or that he feels sorry for Kagome." Shippo stood up abruptly, and stared at InuYasha, who was looking down ingot his lap. "You don't even have the courage to looking at me." Shippo said with malice in his voice. He turned and walked up the stairs. "Great." InuYasha said sarcastically.

Kagome landed in the Feudal Era. A soft breeze blew through her hair. "Let's not waste any time." Kagome said to herself and set off towards Kaedae's village.

"I'm sorry, lass, but Lady Kaedae has been dead for almost 2 years now." "Okay… thanks." Kagome walked past the old villager, distraught that she had missed Kaedae's funeral. Here in Kaedae's village, Kagome spent most of her time trying to piece back together the jewel, InuYasha's love life, and her life as a reincarnated priestess. As Kagome was walking towards Kaedae's gravesite, she was thinking about her life before she first fell through the well.

Kagome finally reached Kaedae's grave, and she noticed that Kaedae was buried next to Kikyo's formal grave. "I'm sorry that I missed your funeral," she said softly. "I just didn't know."

"If it eases your mind, then it's best that you should know that she went peacefully in her sleep." Kagome spun around to find Kikyo standing there behind her. "Thanks." "I expected to find InuYasha her with you, but obviously I was wrong. Where is he?" All of a sudden, Kagome realized that Kikyo didn't know that InuYasha was dead. "Um… he's dead." Kagome finished with tears in her eyes. Pain flashed across Kikyo's face. "How is that possible?" "He died on the night of the new moon. That one night he decided to go out, he dies." Kagome looked up at Kikyo, tears streaming down her face. Kikyo stood there as still as a statue. "I know that we haven't been the best of friends, but I really need your help." "I'm sure that whatever problem you have, you can handle it." Kikyo said, and turned to leave. "Wait! I can't handle this on my own." Kikyo turned and saw Kagome standing there, her face twisted in concentration. She held out her right hand in front of her. Kikyo focused on her hand and she could see a faint, small ball of power manifesting there. Kagome started to lose her energy, and the ball started to fade away. Finally, she lost all of her energy and Kagome fell to the ground, drenched in sweat. "You see… I need to learn… my miko powers…" and she fainted. "I see." Kikyo said. She walked over to Kagome and lifted her up in a fireman's lift. "I will teach you," Kikyo said. "But you have to let me go.

Watch out for that cliff!!!! Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat myself?

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up the next day in a little hut. All she could remember is that she was showing Kikyo her powers, and then blank. "You fainted yesterday. Don't worry, you're safe." Kikyo said as she walked into the hut. "Oh did I?" Kagome said, a little embarrassed. "I will teach you how to control your powers…" "But?" Kagome said. "You have to let me die. My promise to InuYasha was that I would not rest until he is dead. And now that he's gone… I have no further purpose here in this life. Then you will get the rest of your soul." Kagome sat there quietly, watching Kikyo stir some herbs together. "Our first lesson will start today." Kikyo broke the silence. "We will see how strong your powers are right now. Then we will develop." She pointed to corner that contained 2 bows and 2 quivers of arrows. "We will find demons and kill them." "Okay." Kagome grabbed her quiver and bow, Kikyo did the same, and both mikos set out to kill.

After an hour of intense demon slaying, the two mikos took a break by a small river. "You are good with arrows." Kikyo said. "We must get started on creating barriers and concentrating your powers so that you can use them without arrows." Kagome stared at Kikyo exasperatedly. "Why so much in one day?" "This is not just for one day, or a week. As a matter of fact, I don't know how long this will take. But I know so far that you are a quick learner. And with that in mind, I hope that this will be quick." Kikyo returned to staring into the river. "Tomorrow, we will start meditating. It is the only way to enhance your powers." Kikyo got up and walked off towards the hut.

After the little spat with Shippo, InuYasha left towards Kagome's apartment. 'She sold our house.' InuYasha thought. He reached the apartment and used the key that Sango gave him to open the door. Kagome's scent overwhelmed him. It reduced him to tears. He hadn't seen Kagome in so long, and he was beginning to feel like he really died. He couldn't do anything about this feeling of loneliness and dread. He had to let Kagome finish her training. No matter how long it took.

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling sore from the day before. "So many demons after the jewel." She said to herself as she unconsciously clutched at the jewel hanging around her neck. "Kagome, we must start our meditating." Kikyo stood in the doorways leading outside. "We will need nothing for today." Kikyo said as she turned and waited for Kagome. After Kagome got dressed, Kikyo led her to a clear field. It stretched out in all directions, and not a village in sight. "This spot will be perfect." Kikyo broke the silence. She sat cross-legged and motioned for Kagome to do the same. "Now, I want you to clear your thoughts and take deep breaths." Kagome closed her eyes, and started to take deep breaths. "Now," Kikyo said after 5 minutes, "I want you to think of all the good things that you have done. Your powers will be stronger and more pure if you feed them only good deeds, and not evil." Kikyo and Kagome sat across from each other, each alike but so different. Kagome focused on her life with InuYasha. Her fantasies about the future children, the numerous times they fought side by side. Usually this would be enough to make her depressed, but she felt InuYasha was out there somewhere, waiting on her. A warm feeling began to settle in her stomach. This was a unusual feeling to Kagome, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The warm feeling began to rise unto her chest, and it spread to her arms and legs. "Kagome, you should be feeling warmth now, am I correct?" Kikyo asked quietly. Kagome nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke, the warmth will leave her body. By now, the feeling had spread throughout her whole body, and Kagome was still thinking about InuYasha. His golden eyes; his silver hair. His claws that so tenderly stroked her when they made love. "Open your eyes, Kagome, and look at me"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and gasped. She was totally surrounded by an orb or pinkish-purple light. The same color the Shikon no Tama gave off when it was purified. "This is your shield." Kikyo informed her. Kagome moved her head around and stared in amazement. "This shield will protect you from anything that will cause you harm. Even another priestess." With that, Kikyo stood and walked about 3 feet away from Kagome and her shield. Kikyo raised her right hand, and an orb of purple light shot out from her hand. It was coming straight for Kagome. Kagome clenched her eyes tight and waited for some kind of pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Kikyo walking towards her. "That one shot took most of my energy." Kagome stood and her shield faded away. She lightly touched the jewel and she found it to be warm to the touch.

On the walk back home, Kagome felt more relaxed and down to earth than she ever felt. When they reached the hut, it was already nightfall. Before it got too dark, the two mikos gathered enough firewood to last them through the night. "Why gather all this firewood when we have nothing to eat?" Kikyo questioned. "Don't worry. I have some food from my time." After Kagome had prepared the ramen, Kikyo looked at the cup hesitantly. Kagome noticed this and said, "Don't worry… InuYasha used to eat this all the time." She said the last part of the sentence quietly. "Kagome, I hope that you don't hold anything against me. I can't say that I have not held any ill will towards you… and I wish that this time that we will spend together will be time spent helping you." Kikyo sat with a bowl of ramen in her hands. She took her chopsticks and took a bite. To her surprise, it didn't taste so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again I don't own InuYasha. Must I repeat myself?

Chapter 8

InuYasha sat in the living room, just thinking, 'I wonder what she's thinking about. How did I come back to life? I died! I know that for sure-' knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over to the window and peeked out. "Shit," he murmured. "It's Kagome's mom." Seiko (I like it) Higurashi stood at the front door, holding a basket in front of her. She stood there for a few more moments, and then daintily knocked at the door again. InuYasha, confused about what to do, reluctantly reached for the doorknob.

Another cliffhanger. Short chapter, I know but I want to know how many devoted readers made it this far. The next chapter is up to you:

Will Seiko see InuYasha? Or…

Will InuYasha's secret be kept?

Decide for me! I'm writing both versions though


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Why?

Chapter 9-Version 1

InuYasha reluctantly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He looked into the eyes of Seiko Higurashi. She gasped and stared at InuYasha in shock. "You're…You're…dead," she whispered before she fell to the ground. "Shit." InuYasha said, and carried Seiko into the house.

An hour later, Seiko woke up in her daughter's living room with a throbbing headache. Then it hit her. 'How can InuYasha be alive? And where was Kagome?' she thought. She tried to get up, but a clawed hand on her shoulder prevented her. "You shouldn't try to get up. You had a pretty nasty fall." Seiko looked up at InuYasha with shock and terror written clearly on her face. "THIS IS NOT TRUE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOU'RE DEAD! IT'S BEEN ALMOST 6 MONTHS SINCE YOU DIED!" InuYasha sighed and uttered, "As a matter of fact, I'm alive and well and I don't know how I got here. But I know Kagome has something to do with it." "Where is she?" "I don't know." InuYasha lied. Seiko fixed him with a cold stare. "Typical. First my son-in-law comes back from the dead, _miraculously_," she spat the last word. "And then I can't find Kagome to even make sense out of this situation. Kagome Keiko Higurashi, when you get home…" she trailed off. All InuYasha could think was, 'Kagome's middle name is Keiko?' "I'm going home to wait for her there and you-" she rounded on InuYasha. "You better find a way to find my daughter." Her stare made InuYasha's blood run cold. Seiko turned and stormed out of the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Kikyo and Kagome spent another day mediating. Now that they had talked, Kagome felt that they could do more. She sat inside the hut, encased in her shield, breathing deeply, and thinking about her wedding day. Kikyo said that she had something to take care of, and left Kagome there by herself. She had been gone all afternoon. Kagome broker her shield and stretched her legs. She looked outside and watched the sun set. 'I wonder where Kikyo went?' she thought. 'I guess she'll be here in the morning. I better keep the fire going.'

**Kikyo lay in the middle of an opening surrounded be dense forest. She had a huge lesion across her chest, gushing blood every time her hear beat. "You won't last much longer," Kikyo's attacker said. "Why?" Kikyo whispered, unable to muster up enough will power to speak louder. "Because… the only way I can get the jewel is through Kagome. And once I have the jewel. I'll be powerful enough to kill that bitch and her mutt." Kikyo attacker stepped out of the shadows. Kikyo, not surprised at all by who it was, said "You… bitch. I'll get you." With her last shred of will power gone, Kikyo faded into the afterlife for a second time. "Yes, it's me. And I'll get the jewel. If it's the last thing I do.**

* * *

**AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL THEM CLIFFHANGERS!!! **So, who do you think killed Kikyo? Read and Review. You know the drill. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: why must I repeat myself? You already know I don't own him!

Author's note; to those who are keeping up with this murder this chapter includes a _**MAJOR HINT SO PAY ATTENTION!!!!**_

Chapter 11

Kagome woke up the next morning and Kikyo still wasn't there. She went outside and something told Kagome that something went wrong with Kikyo. Kagome ran back inside the hut, grabbed her arrows, and went towards Kaedae's village.

2 hours later, Kagome stopped at a little stream close to the village. She was sitting there, resting her feet in the stream when she saw someone run up to her. "Priestess! Priestess! Please come and help!" Kagome stood and looked at the young man running towards her. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked when the man finally caught up to her. "Priestess… Kikyo is dead… I found her in a clearing just outside the village." The man explained to Kagome between gasps of air. Kagome, shocked at this piece of news, grabbed her arrows off the ground and said "Take me to her."

15 minutes later, the pair arrived at the clearing. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Kikyo's dead corpse. She walked over to the corpse, crouched down, and touched her hand. It was as cold as ice. 'I can't believe she's dead.' Kagome thought. She could feel her powers stirring inside of her. "Who did this?" Kagome asked the man. "I don't know, lass. All I could find was the body and this feather." Kagome turned and saw the feather that the man was holding up. Kagome instantly knew who the murderer was. "That bitch," she murmured to herself.

* * *

InuYasha stood on the other side of the well, holding the sheathed Tetsaiga in one hand, and a bag of clothes in the other. He inhaled, and all his senses heightened. He walked toward Kaedae's village, hoping that he would not run into Kagome on the way.

* * *

Kagome was back at the hut, trying to meditate, but her mind kept coming back to the sight of Kikyo's dead body. She was covered in blood, and her eyes held that cold, distant stare. Kagome finally gave up meditating, and sat there, staring into space. 'Maybe target practice,' she thought and she grabbed her arrows and walked out of the hut.

* * *

InuYasha was walking towards Kaedae's village when he felt a familiar presence. He looked around and then he saw Kagome walking up the path. He looked around trying to find a hiding place. InuYasha jumped up into a tree just as Kagome walked by. He wished nothing more than to jump down a hold her in a tight embrace. Kagome felt that same familial presence and looked around her cautiously. She didn't see anyone so she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. InuYasha watched her walking down the path, longing for her.

* * *

You know the drill: R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The next day, InuYasha sat in front of Kaedae's grave, praying. After he finished, he walked into the village, only to find Kagome standing there, talking to a villager. He quickly jumped up into tree and watched as she walked towards a small clearing. He followed her there. A group of villagers were preparing to bury someone there. Over to the side, he saw Kagome kneeling down to what look like a dead Kikyo. A pang of pain swept through his body at the sight of Kikyo lying there dead, but surprisingly relief as well. Relief that Kikyo was finally at peace. InuYasha stayed in the tree and watched as Kagome and the villagers buried Kikyo and said their final prayers. As the villagers were leaving the burial site, Kagome stood there with her head bowed. InuYasha moved a little closer to the edge of the branch, interested at what Kagome was doing. Slowly, she dew one arrow, readied her bow, and fired towards InuYasha. "SHOW YOURSELF!"she yelled at the top of her lungs. InuYasha, having narrowly missed the first arrow, hid again. "COME OUT OR I'LL FIRE AGAIN!" she screamed and aimed another arrow directly at InuYasha. Deciding to surrender, InuYasha landed in front of Kagome.

* * *

**_Sorry i tooke so long. the stupid computer wouldn't let me edit my story. but anyways i have a new story out and it's from my imagination. it's just that the website didn't have a category for original stories so i lied. but no biggie:) _**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction story. I don't own these characters.

WARNING: THIS IS THE LEMONY CHAPTER I TOLD Y'ALL ABOUT. DON'T SHUN ME BECAUSE OF MY IMAGINATION.

Chapter 13

Kagome stared at InuYasha, disbelief in her eyes, and her arrow pointed at her his heart. "How…but…you're dead." She said in shock and awe. "Kagome, I…" he couldn't get it out. Happiness, fear, and disbelief swirled inside in both of them, neither one taking precedence. He took a step closer towards Kagome and the arrow. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. She could feel her powers starting to lose control; the jewel burning on her chest. "Why…why are you here? You were dead YOU WERE DEAD!!!" The tears were streaming down her face. "I don't know…" InuYasha trailed off. "Is that the best you can do? 'I don't know'? It hurts me to see you standing there," she replied coldly. She finally lowered her arrow, her sorrow turning into anger. "It hurt even more to bury you. For 3 months, I've tried to cope with the idea of living without you." She walked up to him and slapped him hard. "That was for leaving me." InuYasha turned to look at her again with a somber look in his eyes. Kagome leaned in and kissed him passionately. "And that was for coming back." She grabbed his hand and led him back to the hut.

* * *

It was sunset when the couple reached to hut. InuYasha sat his bag and the Tetsaiga by the door. Kagome turned around and looked at InuYasha with love in her eyes. She walked up to him, and lightly kissed him. "I've missed you so much," she whispered and kissed him again, this time deeper. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her close. Kagome reached up and started to massage his ears. InuYasha felt his knees giveway. "I remember when I could do this to get almost anything I wanted." Kagome said sweetly. She kissed him again, this time InuYasha leaned into the kiss. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and they both escavated the caverns of each other's mouth. Kagome ran her hands down InuYasha's back. InuYasha ran his hands underneath her shirt. He started to massage her c-cup breasts. She moand slightly at his touch. Kagome broke the kiss, and looked at InuYasha. "First, I have to make sure that you're ar completely here." she said and she slid the enchanted beads from off her neck and unto his. 'She still doesn't trust me.' InuYasha thought. "I'm not going to activate them because I think that you've been a good dog lately." InuYasha looked at Kagome in surprise. He leaned closer to her and whispered "Good dog am I?" He scooped her up inot his arms and laid her on her sleeping mat. He tore her shirt off with his claws and began to leave a trail of kissesdown her neck to her navel. Every one of his kissed left a burning pleasure on her body. He slid off Kagome's shorts, revelaing a pair of matching bra and panties. He reached up and ripped off Kaogme' s bra, releaving her swelling breasts from thier confinment. He started to rub her already hard nipples. Kagome moaned in pleasure. She wanted this so bad, but she didn't know how this was going to affect her miko powers. InuYasha cam e up and started to suck on one of her nipples. Kagome arched her backto get all the pleasure she could. InuYasha ran his hand down her stomach, and slid 2 fingers inside of her. She suddered indelight. He pumped in and out of her, Kagome's moans making him harder than before. Just before she reached her climax, InuYasha pulled out of her. Kagome, saddened at the loss, opened her eyes to see InuYasha staring hungrily at her. She looked down to see his fully erected shaft ready to enter. "You ready?" he asked. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head yes. InuYasha positioned himself at Kagome's center. He pushed in slowly. Kagome arched her back and moaned in pleasure. At first, he went slowly, but he startedt to pump faster and faster. Waves of pleasure washed over the both of them and Inuyasha could feel Kagome reaching her climax. He started to pump slow and deep. It went on like this for another 30 minutes, InuYasha releasing his seed into her for a third time. He collapsed beside Kagome, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**_Well, I did it. I am SO embarassed. But, my faithful readers, I had to give it to you. You know what to do. Read and review._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Kagome woke up a half an hour later, a slumbering InuYasha next to her. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the neck. She got up, gathered some clothes, and went down to the river to wash off. She arrived at the river and put her clothes next to a boulder. She lowered herself into the cold, cleansing water and reclined on the shore. She started to wade her arms through the water. Inside, her powers were stirring contentedly. 'I thought that seeing InuYasha would set me over the edge, but… I guess all that training paid off.'

* * *

InuYasha woke up, sunrays beating down into his face. He felt around for Kagome's comforting body, but she wasn't there. He raised his head and looked around. He noticed that her clothes were missing. He grabbed his shorts out of his pack, Tetsaiga out from the corner, and ran out to go look for Kagome. Five minutes later, he found her relaxing in the river. He snuck up behind her, and heard her humming a song. He crouched behind her and started to walk his fingers down her neck. "You know it's not good to sneak up on me like that," she said. His fingers were at the base of her neck. "You've could've been a demon after the jewel." His fingers were touching the jewel. "Then I would've had to kill you." He stopped just before breasts. "Why don't you join me? The water's fine," she invited. InuYasha leaned down and whispered in her ear, "No. I like the view from up here," he continued in a normal tone, "What were you humming?" "A song that used to make my powers go crazy. But now I can't get it out of my head." InuYasha straddled his legs on either side of Kagome and had them dangling in the river. He ran his fingers through Kagome's raven hair, his claws massaging her scalp. "Do you mind singing it to me?" he asked. She thought about it. Then she inhaled and started to sing in her sweet soprano voice:"I'm so tired of being her 

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave,"_

InuYasha, still massaging her scalp, felt mesmerized by her voice.

"_Because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone,"_

InuYasha stopped massaging her scalp and kissed her fading mating mark. He bit into her neck, and Kagome felt a surge of emotions wash over her and she could feel what he's been feeling since they been apart: pain, confusion, relief, love. InuYasha licked the small trickle of blood and admired the fully renewed blue crescent moon throbbing and thriving on the right side of her neck. She looked up at him, and pulled him into the river. Water splashed on Kagome as InuYasha came up for air, his silver hair now a matte gray. "Whatcha do that for?" "I don't know," she moved closer to him. "Maybe I wanted to," she said, daring InuYasha with her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked, jabbing her finger at him. "Well, first I'll do this," he said and he snaked his arms around her waist. "That isn't much," she said innocently. "Then I'll do this," he continued as he slid his hands down her body. "You're getting warmer," she said, hunger clearly written in her eyes. "Next, I'll do this," he said as her played with her clit. "Alomst there." she said softly. "Finally, ... I'll leave." "WAHT?!?!?" "Yep." she said as he climbed out of the river. Kagome, infuriated with what he didn't finish, shouted a string of obscenities at his, finally ending with "SIT BOY!" "Doesn't work anymore!" he yelled back as he got smaller in the distance.

* * *

well i updated. i pissed because i just got this really awful review from another person about another one of my stories and it was bout how stupid i was for not finding an roiginal fanfic website to oput my story on. bu nywayz, r&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. You already know that.

Chapter 15

Kagura was flying over hills and villages, heading back to her castle, which was located in the exact spot Naraku's castle was. 'Now with Kikyo out of the way, Kagome will come looking for the person who killed her. Then I can kill two birds with one stone. And finally, I will have the jewel, and do what Naraku has failed do to do so many times before. And no Hakudoshi or Kana to hold me back.' She landed in front of the castle. The feather she was flying on shrank on the ground. She picked it up and stuck it back into her bun. "Everything _will_ go according plan. No matter what happens." She walked into the castle and slid the door closed behind her.

* * *

Cliffhangers+Short chapters devoted readers

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Kagome was outside target practicing while InuYasha was sparring with Tetsaiga. The both of them had their hair up in a high ponytail and were dressed in a pair of sweat pants and tank tops. As Kagome released another arrow, she snuck a look at InuYasha. His toned muscles were moving under his skin and that made Kagome want him even more. She pried her eyes away from InuYasha and focused more on her target practice. She let an arrow fly and it hit dead center. All of a sudden, a thought pooped up in her head. "I know who killed Kikyo," she said simply. InuYasha stopped in mid-strike. "What? Who?" "Kagura," she replied. "What? She isn't dead?" "No. When we killed Naraku, on Hakudoshi, Kana, and that baby were there. I don't even remember seeing Kagura." "So… Kagura killed Kikyo." InuYasha summarized. "Yep." Kagome sat on a boulder and laid her arrows next to her on the ground. "But why?" he asked out loud. "To get to me. As I think about it, Kagura always wanted the jewel for herself. And now that the jewel is completed," she touched the jewel around her neck, "she's going to come after it. Or wait for us to fall into her trap." "But why didn't she die when Naraku died?" InuYasha asked when he sat next to Kagome. She looked up at him and saw that his golden eyes were focused on something in the distance. He as slightly tanned and his fangs barely protruded from under his lip. Kagome wrenched her thoughts from last night and answered, "I don't know. But whatever she has planned, we have to be ready for it." She stood up and started to walk off. "And we have to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

* * *

You know the drill: R&R 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Kagura was flying over mountains and villages with only one thing in mind. She landed at one particular mountain and looked around. She picked up the feather off the ground and stuck it back in her bun. She started to walk towards the base of the mountain, and the smell of the river and wet dog burned the inside of her nose. She turned and saw Hokaku and Ginta running towards her, a pack of wolves following them. When they reached her Ginta asked, "What do you want here, wench?" "Where's Koga?" she replied. "What do you want with him?" Hokaku said this time. "Just tell me where Koga is and I won't kill you. I have no patience for either of you," she said, holding her fan in her right hand, ready to strike. "He's in the den, but he won't be too pleased to see you either." Ginta answered. "Oh, is that right?" she replied sarcastically as she leapt onto the rocks leading up to the den.

* * *

She landed in the entrance to the den. She looked around and was met with evil glares and snarling wolves. "What do you want here, bitch?" Koga asked as he walked towards her. Kagura squared her shoulders and said proudly "I want to make a deal with you." "Oh yeah? And what kind of deal is that?" Koga replied, his icy blue eyes boring into Kagura's face. "You know that the jewel is complete, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Don't you want your speed back? I mean, it's the least Kagome can do since you gave up you power for her, isn't it?" she stared at Koga, whose brow was furrowed in thought. "I gave up my power so she and that fleabag can kill that bastard Naraku." "But if it wasn't for her, you'll still have power. Right now, I bet she's just sitting there with InuYasha with the jewel. They're not even thinking about you. You know she might even go back to her time and seal the well." "If she goes then…" "Then what? Think about it, Koga. I'll give you three days. Then meet me at the top of this mountain." She turned, leapt onto her feather, and flew away.

'_All I need is him…'_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it because you already know.

Chapter 18

Kagome and InuYasha landed on the other side of the well. Both of them had different things in mind. Kagome wanted to go to her mom while InuYasha wanted to go to Sango and Miroku. "Well," said Kagome. "What should we do next?" "I dunno. Maybe we could go to your mom first. She was pretty pissed when she saw me." InuYasha said, hoping that she would suggest that they would go to Sango instead. "Oh… yeah," she said reluctantly and led the way to her mom's house.

They stopped at the front door, reluctant to knock. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and was met with a stubborn stare. Kagome sighed and rapped on the door. "Just a minute," they heard Seiko call from inside. "Well, here it goes," Kagome, muttered right before Seiko opened the door. Seiko looked outside and stared at Kagome and InuYasha in disbelief. She pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" She released Kagome and looked towards InuYasha, who was standing the awkwardly. "Oh, InuYasha…" Tears sprang to her eyes as she slowly pulled InuYasha into a hug. He was glad that she forgave him. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. "Come in, come in," she said when she let InuYasha go. They followed Seiko into the house obediently. "Where's Souta?" Kagome asked. "Oh, he's at the park playing soccer with his friends. What I want to know is where have you been and what have you been doing," she said, giving them a stern look. "Well, I guess I couldn't hold out for long," Kagome said. She walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and explained the whole situation to her mom.

"I never did like that Sesshomaru," Seiko said 10 minutes later. Kagome looked at her mom strangely. "All this danger I'm going into and you're worried about Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Well that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you. I just know that InuYasha will be there to protect you." InuYasha' s chest puffed out proudly. "Now all you have to do is go tell Sango, and oh damn what's his name? Oh well that other boy about this and go get Kagura… or Kanna." Seiko tuned into the kitchen as Souta was walking through the front door. He paused and saw InuYasha sitting in the living room. "INUYASHA!" he screamed as he ran into InuYasha's arms. Souta hugged him tightly. "Hey Souta," InuYasha said, his voice breaking a little. Souta looked up, tears streaming down his face, "I missed you so much," he said and burrowed his face into InuYasha's chest. "I know, kid. I know." InuYasha replied, a single tear running down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. It seems that one of my so-called friends offered to place my original story into slip covers for me since I couldn't afford to. After that, I never seen my precious story again. Do you know how hard it is to remember what you wrote on the spur of the moment. Anyways, this is the first of many attempts to recreate the story. Feel free to review if you feel as if this isn't how it should go. **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Just use them in my own little world. Wouldn't it be nice, though?

After leaving from Seiko's house, Inuyasha was still torn up inside. He knew that he had a family that loved him, but he didn't know how crushed they felt when he was gone. Never mind how Kagome felt. On their way to Sango's, all he could think about was how they were going to keep living without him. 'I don't think I could've handled it if Kagome would've died.' When they finally arrived at Sango's house, Kagome didn't feel ready to tell Sango and Miroku the newest twist in their lives. She looked at Inuyasha at felt a little at ease. She knocked on the door and waited for Sango to open the door. "So did you tell him?" she asked as soon as the door opened.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah," he said. "He was happy but I feel like it's not over yet."

Sango stepped aside and let them enter. Inuyasha saw Shippo's tail dart around the corner before anyone else. "I guess he's still a little sour." Inuyasha noted.

"Yeah, but he's coming around. Not much, but he'll be back to the same old Shippo we know." Miroku answered from around the corner. "What's up?"

"Well, a few things." Kagome said. "Maybe we should go into the kitchen. This is gonna need some sake." Her last comment, received weird looks from both Sango and Miroku. Kagome NEVER drinks. Unless it's bad.

Half an hour later, everyone had a shot glass in front of them and blanks looks on their faces. Kagome had laid out the whole thing to Sango and Miroku: Kaedae's death, Kikyo's murder, and who they thought were behind this.

"Why didn't she die when we killed Naraku?" Miroku asked after a lengthy silence.

"That's the same thing I asked Kagome. The only thing that I can figure out is that somehow she got her heart back before we finished Naraku off. That's the only way." Inuyasha said. "Other than that, she would have turned to ashes."

"We should go and find her and stop her before she does anything else." Sango said decidedly.

"But you guys can't go back. You'll die." Kagome added quietly. "It has to be me and Inuyasha. We're the only ones who can travel back and forth." Kagome stood and gathered the cups. "I think I know how to finish her for good," she said as she placed the cups in the sink . "We'll just have to combine our powers again. My arrows, his Tetsaiga. It worked once. It'll work again." She turned around and everyone could see that determined light in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a new light. He felt her courage course through him as if he were the one trying to rally her instead of the other way around.

"Well let's go then. We don't have anything else to talk about." Inuyasha said as he stood and stretched. He saw Shippo out of the corner of his eye. He smelt him snooping around and he knew that he heard everything that was said. Before he could run away again, Inuyasha dashed across the kitchen and grabbed him by his shoulders. Inuyasha stared hard into Shippo's blue-green eyes. They gave away nothing but emptiness. "You're too big for me to grab by you tail anymore, so just listen. I know you're hurt but you can't avoid me forever. I love you and no matter how mad you get, or how far you try get get away from me, I will be the first one who comes running when you need help." With that, he let Shippo go and walked out the door, leaving everyone stunned behind him.

Well, whatdya think? Read and review. Thanks for being there. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Obviously.

Chapter 20

Three days later, Kagura sat atop of the designated mountain, waiting for her would-be partner in crime. She heard him walking up behind her and she continued to stare out at the rising sun. "So have you decided?" Kagura seemed bored with all the pretense, but that was only to throw Koga off. He didn't need to know how much _she_ needed Kagome and InuYasha dead; how much _she _needed the jewel herself.

"Yeah, I got my decision. But how am I supposed to trust you? As many times you have betrayed Naraku, how do I know that you won't just turn around and kill me as soon as you get the jewel?"

_ 'So he's a smart one...'_ she thought. "If I didn't need you, I would have killed you long before. Without that jewel, you're just a worthless wolf demon, destined to live in musty dens and rule over the same mangy followers for the rest of your life." she said smoothly. She did need him. Without him, she will never be able to get close to Kagome without putting herself in harm's way. He stood there, studying her every twitch. His instincts told him to turn and run as fast as he could in the other direction, but his ambition rooted him to the that spot atop of his mountain. He could remember what it felt like to move faster than the wind. To court danger and know that he could outrun it with a single breath. He knew what it was like to kick the shit out of his enemies and know that they weren't getting back up. He could also remember the heartbreak he felt when he remember her eyes, her scent. He didn't understand why she was so _infatuated_ with that stupid, flea-infested, half-demon InuYasha. He had Ayame, of course. Mates for life and all that, but she wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted to wake up to long, dark raven hair and chocolate eyes instead of that fiery mess and green-blue stones he grew to tolerate.

"Alright, Kagura" he spat. "You got yourself a deal. But understand, that bitch Kagome is _mine._"

Kagura turned her head to look at him.

"Fine." She raised and flew off into the early morning.

_ 'While he's busy getting what he wants, I'll finish off that mutt and then Koga. Then the jewel will be all mine.' _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

When the couple set foot in InuYasha's forest, it immediately felt different. There was no Kaedae to go to when you needed refuge and herbs. There was no Kikyo to keep them on their toes and leave with cryptic messages on her lips. There was no Naraku to blame when another innocent life was lost to his malice. There was only Kagura.

They took off towards Kaedae's village, eager to get supplies and get started on Kagura's trail. I was hard not to think of it as anything else but her village. They arrived at the village, kind of stunned to see how eerier it felt without her. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and realized that they were sharing the same facial expression. They were both saddened at their loss but heartened to see that life would go on as she wanted it. InuYasha walked up to the nearest villager and asked where could he get supplies for their trip.

"Ye should go to the storage down by the fields. Ye can have as much as ye would like." the villager told them. Kagome led the way to the large hut and started to fill her bag with food and other small things that they would need. No words were spoken between the couple but they both knew each other's thoughts.  
_ The sooner Kagura was dealt with, the sooner life would be back to normal. As normal as it could be anyways._

Just as Kagome turned to say something to InuYasha, she felt something in the back of her mind. She looked past InuYasha and out through the window. Then InuYasha felt it. They both darted out of the hut, villagers running the opposite way, screaming. They headed towards the one person they never expected to see this early. Kagura. She stood in the center of the village, sending blades of wind all throughout, destroying any and everything that the blades touched. Not sparing human nor animal, man, woman, nor child, she laughed freakishly, enjoying her rampage. Kagome nocked an arrow and quickly fired at Kagura. This arrow was unusually strong and it her Kagura in the arm, barely missing her intended target. Kagura howled in pain as her arm dissolved from the purity and she glared at Kagome.

"Look who decided to show up." she snarled. "Took you long enough. I was just about to go and visit Kikyo's grave." At this remark, InuYasha growled and drew Tetsaiga. It immediately transformed. "ADAMENT BARRAGE!" InuYasha screamed and slashed at Kagura. She barely dodged the attack and perched atop a nearby hut. She plucked a feather out of her bun and looked down at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Let's play tag," she toyed. "And guess whose it?" With that, her feather transformed and she flew off.

The couple took off after Kagura, not knowing why she ran like that but both knowing with a sick feeling in their gut where she was heading. "We need to catch up to her before she reaches Naraku's castle," InuYasha yelled over the rush of the wind. "We don't know what she might have planned for us." Kagome nodded her agreement and leaned against InuYasha'a back when he increased his speed. He had her scent in his nostrils, burning the hairs and fueling the fire within.

He wanted this to be over. He thought that they were done with Naraku but it seems as if he's haunting them from the underworld.

_ This will be the end. I swear it. Kagura is going to die today._

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very, very long break. It's just that after I trusted my hard copy of this story to a friend, I never got it back. It's been hard to recapture the idea when I was betrayed. But this is my attempt. Loyal fans, do your job. Domo arigatou!**


	22. Chapter 22

**GUYS! ** I'm in a bind. I'm kinda stuck with this story. I'm working without a beta as it is and I just can't get over the fact that I might just end up trashing this story…..it's not working out for me. And on top of this insurmountable writer's block, the original copy for my story was stolen, so I started to write this from memory... So before I head to the extreme, I'm asking for any and all input. Any betas that are available, I would love for you to be mine. Just help before I do the unthinkable! 


End file.
